mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Conqueror Jr.
} |-| RS= } }}The Terra Conqueror Junior is a Racing Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on January 27, 1993. It was based on the Terra Conqueror R/C buggy, also made by Tamiya. The RS variant of the Terra Conqueror was released on March 23, 2013. General info The Terra Conqueror featuring the low height buggy body design, with the 3-window canopy and a rear spoiler. There is a rooftop air intake, which is used to dissipate heats from the motor. The damper props can been seen on the front nose and on the rear. It has the 'Terra Conqueror' decals on the side cowls. The original Terra Conqueror The original model has the white base body, with red, yellow and black highlights. It has the 'Go'em for broke!' decal on the spoiler as well as the car number 47 on the winglets. It was equipped with the red, large-diameter 6-spoke Manta Ray-type wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. Both the chassis frame and A parts were molded in dark green. RS variant The RS variant has the similar color scheme as the original one, but with the red highlight replaced by the Vermilion orange color. The car numbers on the winglets were replaced by the 'RS' decals and the black stripes were become thinner. It was equipped with the silver-plated, large-diameter 4-spoke MS-type II wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. It has the VS Chassis molded in red and was equipped with the blue, 16 mm lightweight plastic rollers on the front bumper. About the Terra Conqueror 1/10 R/C buggy Released in 1992, the Terra Conqueror is a four-wheel-drive R/C buggy produced by Tamiya. It utilised the same chassis as the Manta Ray. While most aspects of the chassis are the same as Manta Ray, there are several key differences. The adjustable tie-rod upper arms, the limited-slip ball-thrust differentials, the ball bearings, the DynaTech 01R 540-size motor and the stainless propeller shaft, were now standard for the Terra Conqueror. In additions, the damper connectors has been changed from the step screw ones to the ball ones. It was equipped with the red star-dish wheels and spire spike tires. Technical info Length: 132 mm (Normal), 145 mm (RS) Width: 86 mm (Normal), 92 mm (RS) Height: 49 mm (Normal/RS) Chassis: Type-5 Chassis, VS Chassis Gear Set(s): 4.2:1 and 5:1 (Normal), 4.2:1 (RS) Trivia * In Japan, the Terra Conqueror and its Mini 4WD counterpart were called 'コンカラー' (Conqueror). Unlike Terra Scorcher Jr.'s case, the name remain largely unchanged for the RS variant. See also Related cars * Manta Ray Jr. * Top-Force Jr. Open top version * Terra Conqueror Open Top External links Tamiya Japan * Terra Conqueror Jr. on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Terra Conqueror RS on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Terra Conqueror RS on Tamiya America official website R/C buggy the Mini 4WD car is based on * 1/10 scale R/C buggy Terra Conqueror on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that modeled after RC cars